A Battle He Cannot Win
by Gohanroxme
Summary: In which a frustrated Natsu confronts Juvia as to why she's always fawning over and paying attention to Gray, that stupid stripper. Why did Gray deserve all that attention? Why did he get it? He was Gray. And wasn't himself so much better? So much more interesting? He was Natsu Dragneel, raised by a Dragon. And who was Gray raised by? Some lady who forced kids to strip in the snow.


A Battle He Can't Win- In which Natsu confronts Juvia on why she's always swooning over the lame stripper.

_A/N: Something I thought of regarding Gray and Natsu's rivalry. Of course Natsu would be angry at Gray getting one more person paying attention to him than in him. So I wrote this random thing . . . ._

Somebody was pinning back his arm, someone else's fist was embedded in his jaw, and yet another person had a foot up his ass.

And yet, despite how uncomfortable that situation might've been, he still managed to whirl around, punching and kicking blindly, while his screams and battle cries were chorused with all others.

His fist finally connected with somebody's stomach and said person flew into a nearby wall. He whooped in victory until, in a flash of orange and green, a knee busted his upper lip and he stumbled back in surprise.

"How the hell did you get out?" He screeched, flames curling from his mouth as Loke merely stood back and smirked at him.

"You know I can be released when Lucy's in mortal danger." The spirit smugly clenched a fist, dark eyes flickering toward the smashed counter of the bar in which Lucy was trying desperately to scramble out from under. "And as it seems, destroying the table she was seated at counts."

"Aww, shut up! You're just making up an excuse to get the crap beaten out of you by me!" Natsu roared, charging him just as Gajeel swooped in and swatted Loke into a bench.

"Geehee, if you're lookin' for a fight, Salamander, then I'm your man."

Natsu pushed himself off of the shattered remains of . . . something and leapt into the air, shouting, "I don't care, I just wanna fight someone! Karyuu . . . _Houkou_!"

His fire was easily dodged (Much to Natsu's irritation) by the Iron Dragon Slayer, who snickered until Levy cried from somewhere, "Gajeel, your hair!"

"Shit, Salamander!"

But his curse rested on deaf ears as Natsu began to guffaw, as he wasn't that disappointed anymore, clutching his stomach as Gajeel vigorously compressed his dark mane of hair between his fingers to down out the blaze that was eating his hair.

And it was then that Elfman plummeted from someplace and landed roughly atop the pink-haired mage's chest and all vital organs, knocking the breath from his chest.

"Ack!" Natsu was wheezing from underneath the pounds of pure manly muscle, wriggling and squirming in vain. His limbs were numb in a second. "E-Elfman, y-you . . . you're—"

He was cut off by the howl an entirely irritating voice that he recognized as Gray's: _"Agh, Elfman, your goddamn manly skull broke my wrist!"_

Natsu was well aware of how irately his left eye was now twitching and how Elman hurriedly staggered off of him just as his flames began to engulf his body in an angry aura.

Gray?

Ohhh, so it was Fullbastard who had knocked Elfman into him and nearly crushed all of the bones in his body? Of course, he was pleased that Elfman's head was hard enough to break Gray's hand with a punch, but seriously, after being suffocated by Elfman, Natsu needed to give Gray his own punishment.

He was on his feet in a flurry of rage, bellowing as he flitted toward his stripping rival, "_Fuuulllbaaassstaaard_!"

Gray whipped from kicking Max, who had only looked at him funny, and Natsu briefly wished that he hadn't, noticing that his clothes (all of them) were draped on one of the upstairs banisters.

Gray dashed toward him as well when he saw Natsu coming: "_Sssnoootssuuuu_!"

And when they collided, they ended up in a blind scuffle.

A fist was Gray's mouth.

"Ahahaha, enjoying the Knuckle Sandwich?"

Fingers were around Natsu's windpipe.

"Who the hell still says that?"

A fist was in Gray's eye.

"I _do, _dammit!"

A foot was jammed in Natsu's crotch.

"And I _don't _care!"

Hands were yanking on Gray's hair.

"Howddaya like this, huh?"

A head butted into Natsu's.

"That's some total bitch fighting, Dragneel!"

That comment hadn't even come from Gray that time, but Gajeel, whose fire had finally gone out in his hair.

Gray and Natsu froze for about a second so Natsu could throw Gajeel a dirty look, before they began their brawl again, Fire clashing with Ice.

"Stupid Naked Iciclepop!"

"Flame-Farting Ugly Lizard!"

"Stripper!"

"Scarf-Wearer!"

Yup. It was an average day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Of course, the Daily Fairy Tail Men's Only with the sometimes Exception of Erza Mega Battle Royale was always started over something stupid (like 'who put that thumbtack on my stool', or 'how'd those ice cubes get in my coffee, or 'why is my booze a _virrrrgiiinn_?'). Silly stuff like that that only Fairy Tail could anger over. And then, pretty soon, most of the males in the guild would get into this dumb (actually quite entertaining) rumble until . . . well, until Natsu and Gray clawed at each other's necks because everyone would like to stop and watch _that_ pathetic dance (only with the exchanging of fists.)

Yes, and then the girls (and Happy because he was a cat) would take a vote on the lamest insult the two would throw at each other, and so far, it was Natsu's "Strippy McStripperpants . . . oh, no, no, wait . . . Strippy McStripper-I-wear-no-pants-or-anything-at-all-because-I'm-really-stupid!"

It was sad.

But anyway, the two of them didn't notice as Erza backed off of her stool with her sword unsheathed and magical energy raised in a kickass menace.

Nope.

In fact, they were too busy holding each other by one shoulder while the other hand was totally knockout-punch-ready until . . . until his ears picked up the sound of chair legs scraping against wood and his eyes momentarily wandered toward the source of the particular sound in all the hubbub.

And it was then that he saw her. She was standing with her fists curled on the wooden table, cobalt eyes focusing on him and Gray (well, mostly Gray . . . actually, only Gray) in anticipation.

Her eyes were glazed over as she just stared at them, (Gray) and he could clearly see the stars, amongst the many hearts, dancing in her eyes.

And it was also at that moment that Erza materialized behind them and cuffed them both, and not at all mercifully, mind you, over the head with her swords.

"I thought I told you that we do not fight among our guild members," she growled, red hair obscuring her eyes. "Now, you let each other go."

On normal circumstances, Natsu would let Gray go because of the fact that he always thought he heard an _echo_ in Erza's voice when she ordered things and he was scared of it, but today, he just dropped Gray unfeelingly without protest, his gaze still locked on the blue-haired Water Mage a few feet back.

Fury churned within his stomach and he frowned. She was always staring at Gray. In fact, there wasn't ever a day where she wasn't staring at Gray, or cheering him on in their fights, or giving him all her attention.

Why did Gray deserve all that attention? Why did he get it? He was Gray. And wasn't himself so much better? So much more interesting?

He was Natsu Dragneel, raised by a Dragon. And who was Gray raised by? Some lady who forced kids to strip naked in the snow.

Don't get him wrong. Natsu wasn't jealous or anything (he totally was.) It was just . . . Gray was so stupid and dumb and lame and _stupid, _so why did Juvia obsess over _him_?

Nobody was supposed to show more interest in _Gray_ than in him.

And so he couldn't help but march over to Juvia's table, Levy and the now free Lucy shrinking back in shock.

"Oi, Juvia, you're doin' it again!" He hissed, fire flickering from his lips.

And to his absolute horror, she didn't even turn to face him, or even look at him, her eyes still set on "Gray-sama."

He'd always snorted at her honorific choice for Gray, and then the one she had for him.

Why was Gray a –sama and he a –san? Surely, she'd mixed up the terms.

_"Oi, Juvia, I'm talkin' to _you_, so stop ogling Gray like that!" _The table that the girls were seated at would've certainly erupted into flames if Levy hadn't Scripted a "Water" at the last moment to moisten the table, since Juvia was obviously too occupied to, instead watching as Gray put his clothes back on.

"Oh, Gray-sama," she breathed while Natsu just blinked at her. "You look so much lovelier without your clothes . . . but Juvia doesn't mind. Gray-sama, naked or not, can increase Juvia's heart rate either way . . . ."

And it was then that Lucy groaned, facepalmed, and subsequently left the table to go who-knows-where because Natsu's eyes were only on Juvia . . . whose eyes were on that bastard Gray!

"Juvia!" Natsu touched her shoulder and she seemed to snap out of whatever freaky trance she'd been in, recollecting herself and sitting down.

"Hm? N-Natsu-san?" Her voice was still as airy as it had been a moment before when she'd been drooling over Gray, as if she hadn't fully recovered. "Do you want something of Juvia?"  
He crossed his arms and sniffed briskly, nodding toward the direction of Gray. Maybe this would be easier than he'd thought. "Yup. I want you to stop staring at Gray Fullbastard."

He guessed it was better now that she was ultimately staring at him, even though it wasn't in a very good way, but as if he had just suggested that she quit Fairy Tail.

"Oi, Juvia, you can still stay in Fairy Tail, you know. Don't make that face."

And then Levy did the same thing that Lucy had previously done: facepalmed and then left the table.

Juvia glanced toward Gray, and then back at Natsu in surprise. "Does Natsu-san know what nonsense he's asking of Juvia?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose at her, puzzled. "Uh, yeah! I'm asking you to quit drooling over ol' Droopy-Eyes, there, and pay attention to someone worthwhile, you know?" It could be bad for her health, staring at someone so lame.

Juvia frowned, her face back to its normal, emotionless state. "But, Gray-sama is . . . Gray-sama is—"

"Lame," Natsu stated bluntly. "Ch'yeah. Didn't I say that?"

Her eyes narrowed and she motioned for him to sit. So he sat.

"Juvia still doesn't think that Natsu-san is aware of what he's asking of her," she mumbled distantly, her eyes fully on Gray again. "Because why would Natsu-san feel the need to ask me something so . . . terribly _awful_?"

"_Awful_?" Natsu blanched, backpedalling in utter bewilderment. "Oi, I'm doing you a favor here, Juvia! Because obviously, it can't be very good for you to gawk at Gray all day long." He put a finger to his lip, as if in deep thought. "Is that why it always used to rain around you? Cuz you stared at dumb people until you were depressed, or something?"

Her expression was as if she wondered how that made sense, or if he was really that dumb,—wait, did he read her expression correctly, because it couldn't've said _that_— blue eyes widened in slight perplexity.

And then she answered him with a pensive face, "No," fingernails picking at the several splinters of wood that stuck out from the bench's table. "That . . . wasn't the reason for Juvia's rain. It was because . . . Juvia's heart was in a million, jagged pieces. It rained because of Juvia's depression . . . ."

"I know. Starin' at Gray could do that do you."

Juvia seemed to glare at him, the sharpness of her navy eyes taking him aback. "You don't understand. Gray-sama mended Juvia's heart so now he's the lord of her heart. It's his property completely, his to keep, to break, even t-to . . . love, if he wants to. Gray-sama made Juvia's rain go away."

Natsu chewed the inside of his cheek, and even though he sensed the intense sentiment in her voice, he still had to comment, "It's hardly a reason to get your drool all over the counter, though, don't'cha think?"

Her annoyed facade shattered suddenly and her cheeks flushed. "Natsu-san, it's only a natural reaction for Juvia to drool over Gray-sama!" Her gaze softened as she rested her chin in her palm. "Gray-sama is just so perfect, so alluring, s-so painfully _tempting, _you know . . . ?"

"No." No, he did _not_ know. He didn't really get what Juvia had been rattling on about, but one thing was for sure: Gray was not _perfect_. Nothing was _perfect_ about Gray. Gray Fullbuster, the stripper, was not _perfect_.

Juvia was apparently delusional.

And staring at Gray could do that to do.

"No?" Juvia's eyebrows were raised in sheer shock, before her expression softened and her lips melted into a smile. "Well, of course, Natsu-san . . . you're a man."

"I wouldn't see anything perfect in Gray even if I was a girl!" Natsu snapped heatedly. What did gender matter? Because, for some reason, girls always seemed to think that gender mattered . . . .

Juvia pursed her lips. "Maybe. Because I don't just see Gray-sama as any other handsome man as Lucy might—"

"Lucy?" The Salamander interrupted, scrunching up his nose. What did Lucy have to do with anything?

Juvia faltered, clearly flustered. "Ehhh, J-Juvia meant 'as another female might!' Not Lucy . . . ." She calmed down, lowering her eyes. "To Juvia, Gray-sama is her savior, the supreme love of her life, owner of her heart. G-Gray-sama is . . . Gray-sama is . . . Juvia's all, her reason for living."

Natsu found himself staring at her, at the firmness in her voice and grinned. "_Ohhh_. So that's your reason for watching Gray all the time? Because you _llliike_ him?" He bolted to his feet, suddenly all fired up. "Oh, ahahaha, wait 'til I tell Happy!"

But before he could take off, Juvia's hand was enclosed around her wrist as she pulled him in close from across the table, so that her lips were close to his ear.

Her breath tickled his ear and he flinched, listening intently as she murmured passionately, "And so, Natsu-san . . . Juvia doesn't ever want to hear you telling her to stop admiring Gray-sama, to stop acknowledging his existence because Juvia can't. Juvia can't stop . . . it would hurt too much to not see him when she can, even for a minute."

Natsu paused to glance at her, only to see her face teeming with emotion and determination. "I gotcha."

And then she shoved him forward, pouting, "Now go do something else . . . Natsu-san is interfering with Juvia's time spent eyeing Gray-sama . . . ."

And just when he was about to reply, he heard Gray shout, "Oi, Juvia, why're you hanging out with that Flame Brain, there?"

Juvia shoved him even more away from her as he protested angrily to Gray and she squealed, "J-Juvia wasn't, Gray-sama! Juvia was just telling him . . . some stuff . . . ."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, growling, "Who ya calling Flame Brain, Ice-Block Head?"

"Who do ya think?"

And it was at that moment where they charged each other again and the battle was on.

Hmph. So maybe Gray had won this round, this round with Juvia because Juvia was obviously more interested in Fullbastard (who on Earth knew _why_?) than in him. So he would let Gray win. Just this once. He forfeited.

Jeez, he hated that word.

But there, with Gray pounding on his face and himself kneeing him repeatedly, he didn't mind that that was a battle he could not win. Because he would totally come out on top in this one.

_A/N: So, I would think that Natsu would be frustrated with Juvia for paying more attention to Gray than in him, just because of their little rivalry. I didn't try to make them a couple here. Because NaLu and GrUvia forever! LOL, and I loved Natsu's obliviousness in this. Plus, he wanted to tell Happy, but Happy, I think (like much others) already knows . . . . Well, please review and tell me what you think! Because I feel that Natsu and Juvia's interaction was kinda short . . . ._


End file.
